


On A Rainy Day

by grettama



Category: TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama





	On A Rainy Day

Happy YunJae 4th anniversary

/On A Rainy Day/

“Setelah mendengar semua cerita kalian, aku mendadak ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang manis…,” ucap MC Lee Youngja, tak bisa menyembunyikan binar penasaran dan semangat dari matanya.

“Apa?” tanya MC Gong Hyungjin, melirik koleganya yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

“First kiss.” jawab Lee Youngja, yang langsung disambut dengan tawa dari semua orang yang ada di dalam taksi saat itu.

wwWww

Changmin dan aku, saat ini sedang berada di dalam taksi yang sedang menuju ke sebuah universitas khusus wanita, Universitas Eehwa. Kami berdua bepergian begini bukan dalam rangka mengisi waktu luang atau semacamnya, tapi justru tengah melakukan shooting untuk sebuah talk show. Format talk show-nya sendiri memang menggunakan taksi sebagai setting, dan aku serta Changmin sendiri merasa kalau acara ini sangat menarik. Sejauh ini, aku menikmati perjalanan dan obrolannya, walaupun merasa sedikit was-was. Aku sudah mengemukakan di awal acara kalau aku sebisa mungkin akan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan MC Lee Youngja dan Gong Hyungjin, termasuk yang berhubungan dengan masalah grup kami. Namun aku tetap merasa sedikit jengah, aku tak yakin bisa mengendalikan emosi dan ekspresiku dengan baik selama membicarakan tiga member yang lain.

Namun tema yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Youngja-noonim itu…

wwWww

“Ini kan topik yang paling menarik di seluruh dunia!” kilah Youngja, di sela-sela tawanya.

“Kisah cinta?” sergah Changmin, seraya mendengus geli.

“Tentu, tentu,” ucap Youngja lagi, dengan ekspresi yang meyakinkan, masih terkikik-kikik geli ala remaja belasan tahun. Dia begitu bersemangat membicarakan topik ini.

Tapi tidak untukku. Aku sudah menyiapkan mental sejak semalam untuk menghadapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berkenaan dengan grup kami, dan aku sama sekali lupa kalau topik first kiss ini pasti akan disinggung. Dan aku tidak siap.

Aku memandang keluar jendela, ke arah jalanan yang penuh dengan orang berlalu lalang, sambil sesekali menunjukkan senyum lebar seakan aku masih mendengarkan percakapan antara Youngja, Hyungjin dan Changmin. Padahal sebenarnya pikiranku sudah melanglang buana.

Dulu, sewaktu DBSK masih selalu berlima baik secara fisik maupun mental, di tiap acara talk show yang menyinggung tentang first kiss, aku selalu bersemangat menanggapinya. Menceritakan ciuman pertamaku yang terjadi waktu aku SMP dengan gadis pertamaku. Aku selalu menceritakannya sedetail mungkin, tak lupa sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Jaejoong yang selalu berusaha memasang ekspresi netral di wajahnya, padahal aku tahu dalam hati dia sangat tidak menyukai ceritaku.

“Aku tahu itu memang sifat dasarmu, tapi tidak bisakah kau mengurangi kadar antusiasmu kalau kau sedang membicarakan ciuman pertamamu yang legendaris itu?” ucap Jaejoong pada suatu malam ketika dengan secara mendadak ia masuk ke kamarku begitu saja tanpa mengetuk pintunya lebih dulu, lalu langsung menanyaiku dengan nada menuduh dan tidak suka yang sangat kentara.

Aku yang saat itu sedang membaca sesuatu sambil berbaring di tempat tidur, mendongak dari bukuku dan memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan bertanya. “Hah?”

Jaejoong masih menatapku dengan tatapan tajam, berdiri diam di depan pintu kamar yang tertutup dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. “Oke, ciuman pertama seorang Jung Yunho memang fakta yang sangat menarik untuk didengar oleh semua Cassiopeia di luar sana. Aku tahu itu.”

Aku memutuskan untuk meletakkan bukuku dan memandang Jaejoong lekat-lekat. “Apa masalahmu?” tanyaku, berusaha menyembunyikan nada geli dalam suaraku, karena tentu saja, aku tahu betul apa masalah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela napas frustasi, tampaknya menahan diri untuk tidak mencekikku di tempat karena pasti akan sangat menghebohkan kalau besok di semua media muncul berita dengan headlines, ‘Kim Jaejoong berusaha membunuh Jung Yunho’.

“Sudahlah,” ucap Jaejoong putus asa, ia berbalik hendak keluar dari kamarku ketika aku nyengir puas penuh kemenangan dan memutuskan untuk berkata, “Aku menceritakannya dengan menggebu-gebu begitu karena aku suka ekspresimu setiap kali aku membicarakan itu di depan publik.”

Jaejoong mengernyit, tangannya yang sudah berada di gagang pintu membeku, dan ia menoleh secara perlahan ke arahku.

Aku melanjutkan dengan riang, “Tapi kalau kau memang tidak menyukainya...,” aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan menghampiri Jaejoong, “kurasa aku akan mulai membicarakan ciuman pertamaku denganmu saja kalau topik itu disinggung lagi,” aku mengakhiri, disertai dengan cengiran jahil.

Alhasil, Jaejoong mengemplang kepalaku. “Lakukan saja sesuai keinginanmu, Yunho-ah,” tanggapnya sambil menahan tawa dan buru-buru keluar ruangan.

wwWww

Seulas senyum geli selalu menghiasi wajahku tiap kali aku mengingat percakapan yang sangat tidak bermutu itu. Untungnya sejak itu, belum pernah ada show yang membahas tentang ciuman pertamaku lagi, jadi aku belum diberi kesempatan untuk menjelaskan secara rinci mengenai ciuman pertamaku dengan Jaejoong.

Tapi setelah sekian lama, kenapa topik itu baru muncul sekarang?

Dulu, aku selalu membayangkan akan membicarakan itu di depan publik dengan Jaejoong di sebelahku seperti biasa, berusaha memasang ekspresi netral padahal sebenarnya dia ingin terbahak ketika mendengar penjelasanku mengenai apa yang terjadi hari itu. Dan aku dengan senang hati akan bertukar tawa dengannya. Tapi sekarang, dengan hanya Changmin di sisiku, topik mengenai ciuman pertama ini rasanya malah seperti menorehkan luka di permukaan kulitku. Perih.

Suara Changmin yang menjelaskan tentang ciuman pertamanya hanya terdengar samar-samar di telingaku. Aku lebih memilih untuk memandang keluar jendela, membiarkan pikiranku kembali melayang ke memori malam itu, bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Walaupun rasanya menyesakkan kalau diingat sekarang, tapi itu adalah ciuman yang tak akan kulupakan seumur hidupku.

wwWww

/flashback/

Hari itu hujan. Yoochun, Changmin dan Junsu memutuskan untuk makan kepiting di salah satu restoran favorit Yoochun, bersama saudara kembar Junsu, Junho. Jaejoong sendiri sepertinya ada janji keluar dengan Kim Hyunjoong, member SS501 yang itu. Sementara aku memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di rumah, mendengarkan suara hujan sambil mencoba untuk membuat sebuah lagu.

Tapi pikiranku tidak bisa fokus. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri kenapa tadi tidak ikut Jaejoong saja. Sejujurnya, aku tidak begitu suka ketika Jaejoong keluar bersama Hyunjoong, apalagi berdua saja seperti sekarang ini. Biasanya ada Yoochun dan Seunghyun(*) yang menemani Jaejoong. Tapi karena Yoochun lebih memilih kepiting dan Seunghyun sedang sibuk dengan jadwal Big Bang yang padat, alhasil hanya Jaejoong dan Hyunjoong malam ini.

Aku menghela napas, kembali mengutuk diriku sendiri yang sudah benar-benar menjaga kadar alkohol demi kesehatan. Alasan itulah yang membuat Jaejoong melarangku ikut tadi.

Aku menyerah untuk membuat lagu. Aku meletakkan penaku dengan sedikit bantingan dan meregangkan otot-otot tubuhku, seraya melirik jam dinding. Ini sudah tengah malam dan belum ada satupun dari member DBSK yang pulang selain aku. Aku mendengus.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Nama Jaejoong tertera di layarnya. ‘Apa yang terjadi?’ pikirku, setengah panik, dan buru-buru menjawab teleponnya.  
Belum sempat aku mengatakan apapun, suara Jaejoong sudah terdengar berkata, “Ya, Yunnie, aku… mabuk. Jadi datang dan jemput aku sekarang.”  
Aku terkesiap. “Hyunjoong mana? Dan kau dimana?”

“Aku di Samsung-dong.”

Aku membuka mulut hendak bertanya lagi, namun sambungan terputus. Aku menatap ponselku frustasi sekaligus panik, namun tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku langsung menyambar jaket hoodie¬-ku dan keluar menerobos hujan.

Jarak antara Samsung-dong dengan apartemen kami tidak terlalu jauh. Aku sudah menyetir mobilku di sekitar Samsung-dong, menajamkan mata mencari-cari sosok Jaejoong di tengah hujan yang untungnya tidak terlalu deras, namun tetap cukup untuk membuat seseorang basah kuyup kalau berdiri terlalu lama di bawahnya.

Aku bisa mengenali sosok Jaejoong dengan mudah, dan betapa leganya aku ketika melihatnya berdiri di tepi jalan yang sepi, di bawah lampu jalan, sendiri, basah kuyup. Aku mengutuk Hyunjoong kali ini karena membiarkan Jaejoong terlunta-lunta begitu. Aku langsung memarkir mobilku asal saja, toh tak ada orang lain di sekitar sini jadi takkan ada yang protes, dan langsung bergegas keluar dari mobil, berlari mengahmpiri Jaejoong, bahkan tidak repot-repot membawa payung.

“Joongie,” panggilku, memegang bahunya. Ia tertunduk lesu dan ketika merasakan aku di dekatnya, ia mendongak. “Ayo kita pulang, kau bisa sakit,” ucapku, menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong untuk segera membawanya ke mobil, tapi Jaejoong menolak untuk beranjak. Aku menatapnya penuh tanya.  
“Cium aku di sini. Sekarang.”

Aku mengerjap. Aku tadinya berpikir kalau ia hanya mengigau karena mabuk, tapi ketika aku melihat sorot matanya, ia masih tetap cemerlang dan fokus. Mata itu menatapku tajam. Aku terdiam. Berbagai macam pikiran melintas di otakku. Apa yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini? Apa Hyunjoong melakukan sesuatu padanya?

“Jung Yunho,” panggil Jaejoong lagi. Tiap kali dia memanggilku dengan nama lengkapku, itu selalu berarti kalau dia sedang marah atau penuh tekad. “Cium aku.”

Aku ragu selama beberapa detik. Dan kemudian Jaejoong mendengus geli. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

“Lihat?” ucapnya lagi, suaranya bergetar. “Ini adalah dinding yang ada di antara kau dan aku, Yunho. Dinding yang takkan bisa kita runtuhkan walau sekeras apapun kita mencoba.” Jaejoong melepas tawa getir. Aku kehilangan kata-kata.

“Aku selalu berpikir kalau kita serius,” lanjut Jaejoong lagi, tak mempedulikan dirinya yang sudah basah kuyup, “Fans mungkin mengira kalau YunJae-couple itu hanya main-main, tapi setidaknya kupikir cukup kita saja yang paham seberapa seriusnya YunJae-couple itu. Bagiku sudah cukup begitu. Aku sudah mengenalmu selama bertahun-tahun, Yunho-ah. Waktu yang cukup untuk membuatku memahami apa yang kau pikirkan hanya dengan melihat sorot matamu. Aku bahkan merasa kalau aku tak butuh kata-kata eksplisit. Aku hanya butuh sorot matamu.”

Aku memandang Jaejoong dalam diam. Tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Aku sendiri tahu hubungan kami terlalu absurd. Entah sejak kapan aku sudah mulai merasa kalau aku begitu membutuhkan seorang Kim Jaejoong. Tak pernah ada kata cinta atau semacam itu yang terlontar dari kami. Tapi aku tahu rasa itu ada.

“Kau pasti bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatku begini, Yunho-ah,” ujar Jaejoong, memandangku dengan senyum pahit. “Tapi aku tak mau menjelaskannya sekarang. Aku hanya ingin pulang saat ini. Ayo,” dan dengan kalimat itu, ia menarik tanganku untuk pergi.

Tapi kali ini aku yang bergeming. Bahkan sebelum aku sadar, aku sudah melepas hoodie-ku dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Jaejoong, membalikkan tubuhnya dengan sedikit paksaan, lalu mengeliminasi jarak di antara kami. Memagut bibirnya dengan lembut sambil mencengkram tudung hoodie-ku yang berada di sisi wajahnya.

wwWww

Barulah di mobil Jaejoong menjelaskan apa yang membuatnya bertindak irasional seperti itu. Hyunjoong mengungkapkan perasaanya pada Jaejoong, membuatnya merasa frustasi. Ia butuh bukti bahwa aku dan dia bukan sekadar delusi. Dia merasa bersalah karena sudah membuatku hujan-hujanan dan mulai mengkhawatirkan apa yang akan terjadi besok kalau foto kami berdua sedang berciuman di bawah hujan beredar. Ia duduk meringkuk di dalam mobil selama perjalanan pulang, merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Aku menghentikan mobilku di depan apartemen dan menatapnya.

“Aku tak pernah menyesal,” ucapku, membuatnya balas menatapku. “Aku takkan pernah menyesal, Boojae.”

/end of flashback/

wwWww

“Bagaimana dengan ciuman pertamamu, Yunho-ssi?” tanya Youngja, menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

Aku buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela mobil dan berkata, “Daripada menceritakan ciuman pertamaku, aku akan menceritakan ciuman yang paling berkesan untukku.”

/end/

(*) Seunghyun di sini itu Choi Seunghyun alias TOP Big Bang

Happy YunJae 4th anniversary! ^o^ hahaha. Maaf saya cuma bisa bikin fic abal di hari penting begini u.uv fic ini dibuat secara kilat selama 2 jam karena mendadak saya merasa kok nggak afdol gitu kalau nggak bikin sesuatu buat YunJae di hari jadi mereka. Wkwkwkw. Tapi jadinya malah abal orz

Fic ini terinspirasi dari talk show Taxi Interview di TVN waktu mereka ngomongin first kiss. Ekspresi U-Know waktu bahas topik itu tuh gak nahan banget! >

Maaf fic-nya gaje, kalau mau memahami situasi sebenarnya dari U-Know, silakan liat Taxi Interview ^^

Ah, dan bener nggak sih nama MC di Taxi Interview itu Lee Youngja dan Gong Hyungjin? ._. saya nyarinya cuma googling secara gaje #plakk

Dan judul ‘On A Rainy Day’ itu B2ST punya :p silakan dengerin lagunya di album Fact & Fiction! XD hahaha. Selain lagu itu, baca fic ini sambil dengerin Harudal by DBSK atau Shelter by Micky and Hero kayaknya oke juga :3

Seperti biasa, fic ini semi-canon. Hahaha.

Walaupun abal, I’ve tried my best, so, review please? ^^

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH


End file.
